The Horrors of Hetalia
by Ayasel
Summary: The town of Hetalia has notice the change in some of it's oldest inhabitants.What will happen when the world that they know is slowly turned upside down, as poeple slowly beggin to realise the monsters their neighbors truely are. AU Hetalia NO PAIRING yet
1. Prologue Part One

Ayasel: **I own _NOTHING!_** I wish I owned hetalia. . .but I don't -pouty face-

Japan: Ayasel-san please stop pouting. . .it is very unbefitting of you.

Ayasel: B-but. . .I like pouting.

Japa

n: =.='. . . Anyway Ayasel doesn't not own Hetalia.

* * *

**Why is it that horrors always seem to hide in the night? **

**Creep in the dark to haunt your nightmares? **

The horrors _"of the night"_ are not confined to the dark corners of our minds like we'd like to think. They are** everywhere**. Present in the _day_ and the_ night._ Waiting for their chance to show the humans who have forgotten about them that they **exist**.

This is the story of a small town called Hetalia. The citizens of this small town will come to notice as more and more of their town and the people in it are not **who **or**_ what _**they seem to be.


	2. Prologue Part Two

Ayasel: Okay Ivan could you make the disclaimer?

Russia:-like totally ignores me and pets a sunflower-

Ayasel:-sweatdrops- Yao! You make the disclaimer _please?_

China: Why? I thought Ivan was doing it. -looks at Russia sternly-

Russia: -stares at us blankly-

China: Ivan.

Russia: Fine, Ayasel doesn't own anything, not even her silly imagination, da?~

Ayasel: Hey!. . .-sweatdrops- Anyway, you heard the guy **I own NOTHING!**

* * *

Dark streets at night. _Not the smartest idea I've ever had_. Thought the small Chinese male as he walked home. His long brown hair being ruffled by the ominous wind. The man's deep Brown eyes seemed to scan the streets nervously. He was on a main street so it shouldn't be this vacant, it was only 11:00.

He sighs and pushes some stray hairs behind his ear; the gloomy aura of the street was starting to get to him, but he kept on. The reports that he'd heard earlier that day about the multiple disappearances that had happened on this side of town must be keeping the people off the streets.

"_Yao~"_The small whisper ringing off the buildings as if from far away.

The man turns quickly when he hears his name being whispered in the wind, his hair whipping about him even though he kept it in a secure pony tail. His eyes scanned the street frantically finding nobody around; he paused in a moment of fear before turning back around and continues his walk in a hurried frenzy. The wind seemed to be working against him, blowing hard in the opposite direction.

"_Yao~"_ The voice was louder now even though he had started to flee in the other direction.

Yao throws a hasty glance over his shoulder toward the voice his eyes still seeing nothing. He felt the panic starting to build within him. The street seemed more treacherous then it was a few seconds ago, his feet fumbling to keep a straight path as he scrambles down the dark street. Fear now holding him in its unrelenting clutches.

"_**Yao~"**_ The voice was much closer now, he could swear that he felt soft breathes on the back of his neck, Which in turn cause his hairs to stand on end.

He stopped dead in his tracks and looked frantically around the street. Searching for the person who's calling his name with wide doe eyes. He sees no one.

Finally he can't take it. He shouts out into the empty street, "who's there, aru!"

The silence that echoes back to him is deadening. He stands there trembling before turning to face home. His eyes widen drastically as he come face to face with a much taller man. His snowy white hair was gleaming in the moon light. The purple gleams that where this man's eyes seemed to glow with dark promises that would kill.

"_Yao will come and play, Da~?" _The man's voice was chillingly cold, his eyes daring Yao to disagree with his statement. But Yao would never get the chance to disagree, not before the rusty old water pipe that was brought out by the creepy white haired man crashed into the side of Yao's head. His vision spun before turning black.

"_Yao must come to play, kolkolkol. . . "_

_Maybe now I can see Kiku._

_

* * *

_China: O.O Did you just kill me, aru! The story hasn't even begun!

Ayasel: I'm sorry Yao, I can't tell you that, but and I can say you'll be appearing in later chapters.

China: -sighs in releif- Okay that's good.

Russia: But she can't guaranty that you won't die after that, kolkolkolkol -creepy smile-

China: O.O

Ayasel: ;_; Please rate and reveiw.. .


End file.
